


He Mele No Lilo

by inukag123



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo and Stitch!AU, when a wild and unruly creature escapes to planet Earth, can the Earth survive its destructive nature through the protection of a shrine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Pt 1: Changing the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see! Tumblr gave me the idea for this one, and I'm warning you that it'll start out really similar but when we get to Earth thing's'll get shaken up a bit.

'Read the charges.'

'Soten of the Thunder Tribe of the Planet Ji'kan, you stand before the United Galactic Federation accused of the following extremely serious charges, in no particular order, of theft and abduction from a planet in a restricted quadrant, and genetic experimentation.'

'How do you plead?' The Grand Councilwoman leant forward in her chair slightly, resting her elbows on the broad desk in front of her, which extended in front of a handful of the highest ranking members of council.

Soten had never been in a room so huge, with the members of the federation sitting in rows along the cylindrical walls like some great chorus, but nonetheless, she stood tall.

'Not Guilty! Those accusations are completely unfounded.' She crossed her arms, an unbidden grin rising to her face. 'For one, I've never even travelled beyond Kungchukelung, in the second quadrant.' She nodded at the Grand Councilwoman. 'You know, the one with the slogan, "best beaches in the universe"? Gotta tell you, council,' she swung a hand out towards the council in general flippantly. 'If you're ever in the quadrant, spend some time there. Reeeally takes a load off your shoulders, but don't forget your sunscreen. Three suns, yeesh. I was peeling for over a Stjn, I tell ya.'

The Grand Councilwoman seemed unappreciative of the advice, however.

'I will thank you, Soten, to remain on topic. What is your response to the second charge?'

'My experiments are purely theoretical, and completely with legal boundaries. Don't you know I'm below age? I can't even go downstairs to the Interstellar Lounge. As in, they won't even let me in the door? How on earth do you think I even got my hands on something like the equipment for genetic experimentation? Seriously.' She huffed.

Over her shoulder a transport cart appeared through the main doors, creaking ominously.

'Anyway,' Soten continued, 'If you'll look through my records, you'll discover that yes I might be a student at the Intergalactic Institute of Biology, it has taken me six tries so far to pass basic genetics so far, I just can't seem to get my head around it.'

The crate reached level with her, and started opening the lower ribs of the structure, like some sort of insect.

'So even if I could know one end of a microscope from another-'

The crate lowered its contents, a single, purest-black chest, so that it was stood next to Soten, who had spontaneously started sweating.

'there's no way I could make-'

Like a candle being snuffed out, the darkened crate turned translucent, revealing the contents to the council.

'more than one?'

There was an audible gasp throughout the council as the creature pushed itself into a half-sitting position, obviously slightly dazzled by the sudden light.

It had long, white hair that pooled around the creatures hips, and its long, pale limbs stretched as far as the crate allowed it to, as it most decidedly glared at its creator, and then the Councilwoman with harsh, red eyes the colour of a cold sunset, and green irises that watched intently.

It was clothed in plain, white fabric that hid most of its anatomy from sight, but one had to focus intently on the creature for some reason, otherwise it was hard to convince oneself that the creature was really  _there_.

But the specific details were even more curious. It seemed to be quite long bodied, and had working appendages on the ends of its four limbs, bar its head, atop which two triangular ears were perched, the precise colour of its hair. It looked around to examine the rest of the room, pressing what seemed to be hands against the glass, which creaked ominously.

One of the members of the council stepped forward, his gaze piercing and his voice deadly. 'Precisely where did you get the materials to create this amalgamation of pieces? It has the scent and markings of the InuTaisho clan.' True to his word, this council member had similar markings, to the point there was a striking resemblance between himself and the creature, down to the marks on their cheekbones.

Soten laughed, throwing her head back. 'Of course! Only the best for my creature!' She exclaimed. 'What you see before you is the first of an entirely new species, completely unique in all 1200 quadrants of the known universe. I know, I've checked. I call it,' she paused for dramatic effect, slyly looking up at the Grand Councilwoman, who only gazed sternly back.

'A hanyou.' Soten gestured towards it dramatically. 'In some languages, the word means "half demon".'

Scattered, hurried discussions broke out throughout the council room like hissing snakes.  _Demon_  was not a word used lightly, no matter where you were. Not a handful of glances were thrown in the white-haired council member's direction.

Grand Councilwoman Kikyou raised a hand to silence them, and as such silence fell.

Except for one.

Soten grinned wickedly. 'He's completely bulletproof, fireproof, you fire it at him and it'll just bounce right off. And he can think faster than a supercomputer! His disguising capabilities are completely top-notch! He can see in the dark, and move three thousand times his size! His instincts are only to destroy, and kill! This is the creature that could change the outcome of wars! My creation could change the universe!' She laughed, and laughed, her knees collapsing under her as her laughter echoed around the room.

'So it is a monster.' The Grand Councilwoman stated.

Soten composed herself to a chuckle. 'Yeah, just a little one?'

'One could argue that it's larger than you.' Came the voice of a member of council to the Councilwoman's left, who had also leant forward in his seat, his red eyes glinting.

'Hey!' Soten shot back, throwing an accusing finger in his direction. 'Watch who you're calling little!'

'It is an affront to nature, and also to my clan. It must be destroyed.' The first Councilmember said with a deadly tone, having eyes only for the creature.

'Calm yourself, Councilmember Sesshomaru.' The Grand Councilwoman said, looking sideways at him. 'Perhaps it can be reasoned with.' She turned her attention to the creature, who had curled into a loose ball facing away from them. 'Hanyou.' She addressed the creature, who rolled slightly onto his front to watch her and the other members wearily. 'Show us some sign you understand this. Show us something inside you that is  _good_.'

The hanyou once more pushed himself into a seated position with slow, calm movements.

He drew himself up as far as he was able, being too tall for the container he was placed in, and pressed his hands against the frontwards-facing glass.

With a loud  _snap_  that echoed through the room a crack appeared in the glass, running from the top corner to the opposing bottom one.

The creature grinned at them, bearing fearsome looking teeth, and took a short, slow breath.

Every single member in the entire room was holding their breath, including the Councilwoman herself.

'Up yours.' The hanyou said, with a certain sense of delight, and watched as the sympathetic look the Councilwoman was giving him sour into a look of disgust.

Outright discussions broke out along the council walls, and along the main board itself.

Councilmember Sesshomaru briefly had a look like he wanted to climb over the desk and kill the bastard himself.

And Soten flinched slightly, before shaking her head. 'I didn't teach him that!' She exclaimed.

'Silence!' The Councilwoman called, and hush once again fell over the room.

'Place that idiotic scientist,' the red-eyed council member paused, 'no, you're not even that, are you? Place this incompetent garage-tinkerer under arrest.'

Soten went white as a glass shield surrounded her on her floating platform, the lights around her shining red. 'I prefer to be called, evil genius!' She shouted as the platform took her away, sinking to the depths below the room through a hole in the floor.

The creature watched her fall away with mild interest, before curling back into his ball.

'And as for this abomination, it is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It will have no place among civilized society. We will send it into monitored exile, and see just how long the fool novice's creation the  _Hanyou_  can hold itself together. Captain Naraku,' she addressed the red-eyed member next to her, 'take it away.'

'With pleasure, Grand Councilwoman.' the Captain replied, rising from his seat.


	2. Prologue Pt 2: The Red One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! The next few chapters might take a little longer bc I've got a lot of stuff on at the minute, but know that everything is still happening! Promise!

_Clunk, clunk._

The hanyou snarled at its captors, who pushed his other hand into place in the wall behind his head unflinchingly.

Now, his four long limbs were secured, buried into the walls themselves where they would be perfectly immobile and remain so for the long flight.

'Comfortable?' Naraku questioned mockingly, and the creature growled back, his green eyes like slits.

'Good.' Naraku replied, eyeing off his restraints, and the undignified position it left the hanyou in, its feet buried in the floor, leaving it in a seated position with its hands behind its head. He watched as one of the lieutenants took a blood sample from its side, and with a sniff carried it over to the defense system board.

The lieutenant set the syringe into the console, and two ground-based cannons nearby sprung to life, aiming and focusing themselves at the hanyou.

'The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid.' Naraku continued, crossing his arms. 'So relax, enjoy the trip!' He smiled down at the creature, boldly moving closer. 'And don't get any ideas. These guns are locked onto your oh-so-unique genetic signature; they won't shoot anyone but you.' He said, pointing at the hanyou.

What a mistake, the creature leant forward as far as he could and sunk his teeth through the Captain's finger, biting it off right below the first knuckle.

The captain pulled his hand back instantly, as the creature sank back to its seated position, smirking.

'You little bastard!' Naraku said, shaking his hand as his healing process began, the bone already starting to regrow.

The creature grinned, his teeth stained with the captain’s blood.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he made to move forward again, drawing his weapon, when the lieutenant's voice piped up.

'Need I remind the Captain that he are still on duty.' He said, without looking up, but his fox tail was swishing smugly.

Captain Naraku smiled slightly like a caught child and turned on his heel to leave. 'Secure the cell!' He called over his shoulder as he left, the main doors slamming shut behind him.

The lieutenant saluted to his retreating figure, and pressed a few more buttons, bars across the doors sliding into place accordingly.

* * *

Captain Naraku strode into the main control room, and sank into his chair with dignity, the words "captain on the bridge" greeting him over the speaker.

'All ahead full.' He addressed the two pilots before him, flicking the bone and freshly-regrown tendons on the end of his injured finger irritably.

The two pilots exchanged a sideways glance, both considering the possibility of infection.

But they mustn't get their hopes up.

* * *

Lieutenant Shippo was feeling excited. This was going to be his easiest promotion yet, and all he had to do was guard the immobile creature for a few days, safely take it to it's asteroid, and he'll be looking at the Captain's position for sure!

Well, look at the creature now, sleeping against the wall. So easy!

Shippo turned to look at it, whilst pulling out a yoyo to play with.

Even sleeping, it still gave him the creeps, with those purple marks on his cheekbones just like the InuTaisho clan. And they were one of the most important clans in the universe! Shippo couldn't think how much that clan would've liked to have this creature destroyed, but he had to admit, it couldn't hurt to have some free advertising for the clan?

Well, not that they needed it anyway, he was pretty sure that even the desert asteroid had heard of the InuTaisho clan. Maybe not then.

And what even were those ears? Shippo fingered his own, pointed ear on the side of his head, releasing and catching the yoyo with the other. Sure, there were some species that had ears atop their heads, but such triangular, forward facing ones? How was that even functional?

Shippo turned his attention back to his yoyo, but in the split second he looked away, he felt eyes on him.

Lieutenant Shippo started sweating.

But only slightly, he swore.

He looked back at the creature, who was watching him back with the intensity of a cat watching a mouse through a window.

'What're _you_ looking at?' Shippo questioned, halting his yoyo game.

The creature grinned, shifting slightly, and the cannons shifted in response.

Suddenly, he threw all of his weight forward, causing the restraints on his hands to creak ominously, and setting off an alarm on the lieutenant's controls.

Shippo on the other hand had leapt backwards, tumbled off his chair and found himself at the main doors to the cell, shaking. He stood upright. 'You don't scare me, creature.'

The hanyou however gave him the most skeptical look Shippo had seen in a wile, took a deep breath, and spat the disjointed finger clear across the room, where it bounced off the door above Shippo's head, and landed squarely on his hat.

The cannons' response was instantaneous, following the smear of saliva on the door firing shots as they went, blasting holes in the floor, door, and through Shippo's hat, which he wisely thought to abandon as he cowered behind the control panel.

'What's going on down there?' Came -too late- over the speaker system as more alarms sprung to life.

'He's-' Shippo started into his radio, but could only watch in horror as the creature, with a mighty heave and the sound of a computer being ripped apart, pulled his hands and feet clear of the walls and floor and stood, stretching for a moment, his hands still trapped a foot apart in a huge chunk of wall.

'Thanks,' it grinned, as the cannons turned back on it and started firing again.

The creature shielded itself with the wall as it sped through the gaping hole in the door, and into the open hallway.

* * *

In the bridge, alarms blared from all directions.

'That _thing_ is escaping!' Exclaimed one of the pilots, hammering buttons on her console.

'Of _course_.' Captain Naraku said, standing and glancing over the controls for a moment, before pulling out the radio.

* * *

'Security converge on Door Seven.' Came the marginally calm voice over the speakers, as personnel rushed about. 'Fire on sight.'

The creature however, who was forcing his way through door seven, managed to pry it open and leapt through, only to be met with a crowd of passing security, who opened fire.

It ducked, dodged and weaved, leaving dents in the wall behind it, until it pried open a grate next to it and vanished.

The team followed its pursuits until the shaft, where members were firing into said shaft, while one hung back and spoke into their radio.

'Security to bridge,-'

* * *

_'-It's in the ventilation system.'_

Then, in the moment of following quiet, a quiet rattling could be heard through the wide air-conditioning pipes above them.

Captain Naraku wasted no time, pulling out his weapon and fired into the pipes, punching holes along it.

'He's headed for the-' The first pilot said, and the power restarted itself momentarily. 'What was that?' She questioned herself, chasing a flyaway strand of hair back into her bun.

'It's not on the ship anymore,' Naraku noted with a tone of displeasure.

'Confirmed,' the pilot responded, checking her instruments as they started up. 'He's taken a police cruiser.'

'Yes,' said the other pilot with a wispy voice, 'he took the red one.'

Naraku stood and approached the window, to see the captain of the guard's cruiser fly past, the creature clearly seen through the domed window.

Laughing, and with the whole armada on his tail, the hanyou hauled the cruiser to a stop, and turned, flipping itself over as it went, and, upside down, started firing on the approaching police.

The police in turn started firing back, and Naraku heard of the speakers the confused babble of the radio, until someone managed to damage one of the cruisers engines.

_'We've got him!'_ Came the triumphant cry, but then the first pilot, still typing with one hand, reached for her radio and called to the police; 'He's engaged his hyperdrive!'

_'Get clear! That crazy thing's going to try to make a jump!'_ The responses were instantaneous, and Naraku watched the multitude of police cruisers peel away from the red one.

And within three seconds, the creature vanished, with only shockwaves left behind, rendering all the nearby cruisers useless, and the main ship itself askew and limping on half its own engines.

Naraku huffed slightly, sitting back down. 'Get me Galactic Control.'


	3. Prologue Pt 3 Retrieval

'Where is he?!' Called the Grand Councilwoman as she strode into the room.

'Still in hyperspace, ma'am.' Came the reply from a navigation officer.

'Well, where will he exit?' She replied acidly.

Another voice spoke up. 'We've projected his landing at quadrant 17, section zero-zero-five, area fifty-one.' The main screen of the room zoomed into the described place, rotating slightly as it went. 'On a planet called,' the secretary hesitated, 'Eearth.'

'Bring an expert on this planet in here immediately.' Councilwoman Kikyou responded briskly. It's a wonder these people functioned without her. She looked at the little blue-and-green planet hovering on the screen as it slowly panned in. 'What is that?' She questioned, gesturing towards the vast amount of blue on the projected landing area.

'Water.' Responded the navigation officer promptly. 'Most of the planet is covered in it.'

Councilwoman Kikyou smiled slightly in relief. 'Perfect. The creature cannot survive in water, its molecular density is too great.'

The relief spread around the room with smiles and nods, before an alarm went off, the projected landing prediction had completed.

On a tiny island, right in the middle of the planet's largest sea.

'Damn.' Cursed the navigation officer.

'Of course.' Cursed the Councilwoman, rolling her eyes. She examined the blue sphere for a moment, before speaking again. 'We'll have to gas the planet.-'

'Hold it right there, Councilwoman!'

Councilwoman Kikyou hesitated, turning to the source of the noise, and had to search for a moment before thinking to look down.

A green creature had materialised around the height of her knee, and he had already started talking. 'Earth, is a protected wildlife reserve.' It was impressive the way he looked down his nose at someone who was over three times his height. 'Scholars and preservationists are trying to rebuild the endangered mosquito population there.' He produced a chart from a sachel, before rummaging around some more. 'There's a reason no one's allowed in quadrant 17, the whole thing's one massive nature reserve. Or maybe it was before your time.' He sneered.

Councilwoman Kikyou ignored the jibe. 'You mean you are the expert?'

'Of course! Agent Jaken, reporting for duty. I've been studying the planet Earth for many of its years, and am the most respected in my field.'

Councilwoman Kikyou fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead turning to face the projection of the earth again. 'What if we just destroy that island, causing no damage to the rest of the planet?'

'No, you idiot!' Jaken responded, fishing around in his satchel. 'These are extremely simple, delicate creatures called "humans" that predominately inhabit there. Including on that island. The mosquito's food of choice, and it's only available there on that very planet.'

Councilwoman Kikyou's patience was running out. 'Well, what if our forces just landed there, and tracked down the creature ourselves?'

Jaken loudly and obviously rolled his eyes. 'Well there's a great idea. Let's just cause some planet-wide panic while we're at it, shall we?' He pulled out a series of slides.

'Such a quiet capture of the hanyou would require a knowledge of it that we do not have.' Councilwoman Kikyou said coldly, and for the first time Jaken looked nervous. 'Who then, would you send?'

Jaken scratched his chin. '...Does he have a brother?'

* * *

The two people strode along the well-lit corridor.

'Close grandmother, perhaps?' The significantly shorter one suggested.

Councilwoman Kikyou remained perfectly silent as she continued right down to the final door, and halted before it.

'Uh, friendly, cousin?'

She knocked three times on the heavy-set door, paused, and turned the handle.

'...' Jaken was lost for words as the door opened and they let themselves into the large office room.

It was huge, and seemed to defy the size that the outside of the ship seemed to suggest.

However considering the council chamber upstairs, well.

There was bookshelves lining the walls, yet only one half was filled with books. To their right the shelves were lined with trinkets from faraway lands, and faraway quadrants of which Jaken had never dreamed.

Towards the back of the room was a broad desk that was clear of papers, and a person sitting behind it, however the only evidence of this was the fingers that held the newspaper high, obscuring the rest of the person from sight.

Yet with the sound of rustling papers the newspaper folded itself in half, and a disinterested face appeared.

Jaken took a step back.

It was council member Sesshomaru.

'It escaped?'

'As if it comes as a surprise to you,' Councilwoman Kikyou replied acidly.

'It has the blood of the InuTaisho clan, however dirty it itself is.' Sesshomaru said disgustedly.

'Which is precisely why you will bring it back.'

Sesshomaru finally looked up at her.

'If you do this, you will have the opportunity to do with it as you please, as long as it is not turned on another person or people.'

He smiled nastily. It gave Jaken the shivers.

'Do we have a bargain, council member Sesshomaru?' Councilwoman Kikyou stood tall, as the member closed his newspaper, and smoothed it onto his desk.

'Hn.' He responded. His smile had not faded.

'But-but-but, it's a delicate planet! Who's going to, well, accompany him?' Jaken sqwaked.

The Grand Councilwoman smiled grimly. 'Only the best and most respected member of his field in the study of Earth.' She looked sidways, and down at him.

Jaken openly laughed. 'Oh, very good, Councilwoman, that's-' he looked up at her. 'Y-you're not joking?'

But by the time he had finished his sentence, she had turned on her heel and was gone.

Shaking slightly, he turned and looked at the now standing council member.

'So,' he said, the smile long gone and his eyes narrowing. 'Tell me. On what poor, defenceless planet, has that monstrosity who thinks he is of the InuTaisho clan been unleashed?'


	4. Aloha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, short chapter but it was my birthday on monday so sorry! I'm slowly plodding my way through this story but I'm so busy at the moment that updates/chapter lengths will be a little sporadic... anyway enjoy!

Waves crashed against the submerged cliff before the Torii gate, sending arcs of foam skyward and leaving bright rainbows against the blue sky.

The Torii gate stood solemnly against it all, marking the edge of mouth of the island and where the deep ocean started, unflinchingly watching through the joysome weather.

The island behind it, though only made up of a single, mountainous edge that stretched upwards towards the sky, wrapped around its tiny, shallow bay like a crescent, completely uninhabited, facing the scattering of islands affectionately labelled "the mainland"s of Hawaii.

Along the edge of the tiny beaches flowers of unimaginable shades and types grew, with lush greens to bright reds to the many blues of the oceans and yellows the colours of the sun itself.

But at that very moment, uninhabited it was not, for atop the Torii gate itself, the stark red/orange in direct contrast to the clear blue sky, stood a figure, her hair blowing in the light wind.

But not for long.

With all the grace and dignity of an Olympian, she stepped forward and dove, arching from the gate to the deep blue below.

And with the water rising up to meet her in a white flurry of foam, she disappeared, leaving the silent, beautiful island behind her.

* * *

Kagome, still dripping, slipped inside the bamboo door as quietly as she could.

'Damn it,' she cursed, taking in the scene before her, she rifled through her bag and pulled out the grass skirt within, getting changed as quickly as she could.

The scene before her was as such; the backstage area to the tiny community hall, at the front of which came music from the live musicians performing there. Upon the stage were traditional hawaiian dancers, and Kagome was supposed to be one of them.

Upholding tradition was what the Higurashi family was all about,you know.

Having successfully changed, she wrung out her hair once more and slid her way as subtly as she could onto the stage, hiding behind the rearmost-performers.

She snuck into her position; being the most central to the rear line, and joined into the graceful movements of the hula.

Her eyes were on the faraway back wall of the building, but her attention on her footwork, the hula was a complicated dance indeed, especially in sync with the other dancers, who were working to their own specialised routine.

Kagome just hoped that her movements weren't flicking too much water everywhere.

They worked through the steps right until the finale, and with a flourish Kagome mimed the throwing of the frangipani into the air.

But the girl next to her misstepped, and slipped in the dripped water on the stage, crashing spectacularly on her butt.

Immediately three other dancers who noticed leapt back in an attempt to get out of the flicked water puddles, slipped themselves, and went tumbling to the ground in a similar fashion.

'Stop! Stop!' Called their instructor as two more slipped and fell.

The centre part of the stage was cleared by this point, leaving Kagome there alone, flinching at the damages she had caused.

'Kagome Higurashi,' came the Instructor, 'why are you all wet?'

Kagome hung her head. 'Because it's Thursday?'

'What does today being Thursday have to do with you being soaking wet? Did you just come from the beach?' He approached her, treading carefully on the damp floor.

Kagome scratched at some of the semi-dried salt on her face, chuckling nervously. 'Yeah, about that. Every Thursday I have to go and check on the shrine.' She elaborated, but went back on herself. 'Well, I do that more often than once a week, but Thursdays I go and check on the Torii gates, and look at their support beams to look for signs of erosion.'

'Right,'

'Well today some kids decided to graffiti the gate! So I had to go and clear it all off!' Kagome said irritably.

'Isn't that shrine a half mile out to sea?' Her instructor questioned dumbfoundedly.

Kagome shrugged.

'If you're going to swim all the way out there to scrub graffiti off of some run down, old, phoney-baloney shrine that's just a failed tourist trap anyway,' said one of the other girls cruelly, 'you're as loony as anyone who believes in all that stuff. Isn't it just the god of anime or something anyway?'

Kagome couldn't help it, she turned on her slippery heel, swung, and slapped that girl straight across the face, who slipped and fell flat on her back, stunning her.

In the ensuing confusion the instructor was unable to get to Kagome, who towered over the bespectacled girl.

'Lehua is a sacred island that watches over the ancestors and the guardian spirits called Aumakua whose families have been lost. Lehua also houses the spirit of Pele, the fire goddess. This is a religion that has been passed down for generations, long before yours or my family have been here!' She crossed her arms. 'Not that you'd understand, Erica.'

Her instructors hand handed on her shoulder and she was dragged from the scene, where the girl eventually sat up.

'Why are you getting so worked up?' Yana shot back from behind Erica. 'You're not Hawaiian either. Didn't you Japs try to destroy this place way back when? What does it matter to you what the religions are like here?'

Kagome wrenched her arm out from the instructor's hand. 'You have no idea what you're talking about.' She marched forwards. 'My family has been looking after that shrine for nearly a hundred years!-'

'Kagome!' The instructor finally managed to cut her off. 'Enough. Girls, enough. Let's get back to practice.'

The two girls smirked, as Erica unsteadily got to her feet.

'Kagome, maybe I should call your sister.' The instructor said solemnly.

'What?' Kagome shot back, harsher than she meant. 'No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I want to dance. Let's just dance, it's what we're here for, right?' She looked unconvincingly around the room.

'I think I need to sit down,' Erica commented unsteadily from behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the update, I'm slogged under with uni work! Anyway, hope you enjoy it! It's hard to combine Kouga's brashness with Bubbles' intimidation so sorry if it sounds a little odd. Let me know what you think!

The class was let out, and the dancers dispersed, Kagome being the last to leave.

'I called your sister,' Came the instructor behind her, who stepped out onto the porch to join her. 'She said to wait here on the porch.'

Kagome sat herself down on the top step heavily. 'I'm sixteen, I'm not a child anymore.'

The instructor nodded. 'I know,' he said, but did not elaborate, leaving her to wait.

However at that moment the three girls from before appeared through the door, pulling out cell phones as they went.

Kagome cupped her chin on her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

'You wouldn't believe there's a cell tower around here,' Yana commented, shaking her phone, 'what with the terrible signal and all. I've been telling my father that we should have a specialized one for the town, but he just won't listen.' She flipped her blonde hair dramatically.

'Are you sure you're feeling alright, Erica?' The third girl, Ayumi said. Despite her Japanese name she was just as American as the other girls, but she was easily the nicest of the group. 'Do you want to go to the doctor?'

'No, I'm fine.' Erica said. 'Which is good, considering I was going up against such a weirdo.'

Kagome turned her face away. Erica was perfectly aware they were being overheard.

'Its those zealots you've got to watch out for, they'll snap and cram their religion straight down your throats first chance they get.' She grinned. 'It's pathetic, really.'

Kagome stood, tears in her eyes, and shouldered her backpack, and stormed past the lot of them, towards home.

* * *

The older sister Sango appeared at the empty porch.

'Kagome?'

Sango surveyed the area, before approaching the steps.

'Kagome, where are you?'

She peered through the windows into the darkened hall, before knocking on them. 'Kagome, are you in there?'

She turned and surveyed the area once more before she hung her head in defeat. 'Oh no,'

She leapt the steps and headed up the street towards home.

Racing up the empty main street, Sango was just about to reach the other end when a car moved to pull out onto said street, nearly running her over.

'Hey!' Sango shot, kicking a dent in the front bumper. 'Watch where you're driving, stupidhead!'

She raced onwards, turning a quick corner in case the stupidhead decided to follow, and headed up her driveway towards home where, hopefully, Kagome would be.

She leapt up their front steps, taking them three at a time, before colliding solidly with their locked front door.

'Damn it Kagome,' she said, hammering on the door, 'open up!'

'Go away,' came the voice from inside.

'Come on Kagome, the social worker's going to be here any minute!'

'...leave me alone.'

Sango huffed in frustration, before getting on her hands and knees and pushing herself through the dog-door they had.

'Kagome!' She exclaimed, upon spotting the girl in the front room, who was wearing headphones that Sango could hear from where she was.

Kagome rolled over, so she was facing away from her sister. She was changed out of her hula outfit, and was currently wearing her priestess clothes.

Sango looked up at the door catch, and reached to unlock it.

If she had've been listening for it, she would have heard the car pull into their drive.

And if she'd've been looking, she would have seen the dent in the front bumper.

'Come on Kagome,' Sango said, stretching a little further. 'If you don't let me in, I'll, I'll, cut your TV privileges!'

'We don't have a TV.' Came the response from the couch.

'I'll cut your mobile phone privileges!' Sango shot back.

'Neither of us have a mobile phone.'

'I'll, goddamnit Kagome I'll take all the non-schoolbooks out of your room!'

That caused a response. ' _What_?' Kagome almost shrieked.

Sango finally managed to hook a finger around the latch on the door, and flicked it with a sigh of relief.

Before catching sight of the secondary lock at the top of the door.

She pressed her forehead into the welcome mat in frustration.

'Kagome you gotta let me in!' Sango tried pushing herself a little further into the room, only to end up jamming herself stuck around her hips. She was almost crying in frustration. 'If he sees me like this he'll think I'm going to beat you or think something really fishy is going on or-'

She felt a light, double-tap on her ankle and she froze, staring at the girl on the couch.

'Shit.' She swore, before attempting to wriggle herself, backwards this time.

The second she was slightly loose she felt something hook around her foot, which promptly pulled her out of the dog-door and left her sprawled on the front step of their house.

To see a tall, long-haired man crouching before her, his head cocked sideways slightly.

Sango sprung to her feet, dusting herself off. 'Hi!' She said. 'You must be...' She trailed off.

He was a tall, muscularly built man, in a straight, black suit despite the perpetually warm weather of Hawaii, with bright blue eyes and dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail that hung down to the middle of his back. He was also very young-looking, perhaps only a few years older than Sango's own twenty-three years.

'The stupidhead.' The man finished.

Sango whitened slightly. 'Ohhh,' she started, 'It was, I was, er, um,' she hung her head. 'I can pay for that.'

He shrugged slightly. 'It's a rental. Are you the guardian in question?' He raised an eyebrow at her.

Sango was still eyeing him off, he certainly was a strangely menacing-looking social worker.

'Yes.' She said carefully.

'I'm Sango,' she introduced herself, offering her hand. 'Nice to meet you, Mr,'

He looked sideways over the yard to cover some minor shade of embarrassment. 'Bubbles.'

'Mr, Bubbles?' Sango confirmed. 'That's a strange-'

'I know.' Bubbles said sharply, before composing himself. 'Are you going to invite me in?'

Sango flinched slightly. 'I thought we could go for a walk down to the shrine and talk?' She gestured to the attaching building that sat right at the mouth of their driveway, where a few tourists were wandering around.

This was the onshore half of the shrine that Kagome had been out to earlier, and because of the side of the mountain they were on, one could see the offshore half perfectly from their location.

Bubbles gave a stony look to all of this, however. 'I don't think so.'

'Right.' Sango sighed. 'Uh-'

An alarm on her watch went off, and in the time it took Sango to realize what the noise was and switch it off, there was a clunk at the door, and Kagome was suddenly standing in the doorway, with an expressionless face.

Without greeting either her sister or the stranger on her front porch, she moved to walk straight past, but Sango snapped forward and seized her around the wrist.

'Hey!' She snapped. 'Where do you think you're going?'

There was two further seconds of silence before Sango realized what it looked like, and flinched again, looking at Bubbles.

Kagome tugged at her ensnared wrist uncomfortably. 'Sango, that hurts.' She said impassibly.

'You can't just leave with Mr Bubbles right here. He's here to talk to both of us!'

'But it's three o'clock.' Kagome replied, looking back down towards the street. 'I need to tend to our shrine.'

'Kagome,' Sango glanced sideways at Bubbles, who looked on unimpressedly. 'This is Mr Bubbles.'

He stepped forward.

Kagome tugged on her wrist, before looking at his offered hand. 'Your knuckles say "Kouga".' She looked up at him without shaking. 'Kouga Bubbles.'

Sango released Kagome's hand, and Kagome kept walking, without looking back.

Bubbles looked between her leaving and the house, hesitated a moment, before motioning to Sango the now open front door.

Sango huffed in frustration at her retreating sister, before following Bubbles into the living room.

Bubbles wandered around the room, peering down the hall and into some of the other rooms while he spoke. 'Do you often leave your sister home alone?'

'No!' Sango exclaimed, wringing her hands together. 'Well, just this once. Um, can I offer you anything?'

Bubbles ignored her, opening another door. 'The stove is still on.'

Sango leapt to her feet, and pushed past him, stirring the sudden smell of overcooked to the point of burnt food.

She swore under her breath as she flicked the gas rings off, not game to open the pots. 'Heh, uh, I wasn't gone for long,' she filled in.

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'Of course. My reports say you are a waitress?'

'Yes,' she nodded. 'I also run a martial arts class outside the shrine.' She volunteered, attempting to edge past him back into the passageway.

'I've seen the advertisements.' he nodded dryly, before stepping back through the door. 'Why don't we go and talk to Kagome?'

'Of course.' Sango smiled, following him back towards the front door.

'Do you often leave your sister alone?' He questioned as he held the door for her, and she meekly slunk through.

'No! Never.' She hesitated. 'Kagome is sixteen, so I try to give her a little freedom to do as she wants,' Sango moved to hesitate at the top of the stairs like she was contemplating fleeing. 'Of course it's only as much leash as a caring legal guardian and big sister can responsibly account for, as she is a big girl but not the legal adult yet that she is dreaming to be...' she trailed off as they hit the bottom step, and stepped onto the gravel driveway that lead through the trees and down to the shrine.

'Uh huh.' Bubbles responded.

They plodded in silence down the steep drive, Sango could feel sweat standing out on the back of her neck.

As they approached the shrine Bubbles called out to Kagome, who was sweeping the front area, however the call went unheard as Sango knew she would be wearing headphones.

When they approached her Sango leant forward to touch her arm, but Kagome must have felt the presence and span to look at them, before relaxing slightly, pulling one earbud out of her ear. She looked at Bubbles though.

'It's you.' She said dryly. 'You don't look like a social worker,'

'I'm a special classification.' Bubbles replied frostily.

'Have you ever killed anyone?' She asked curiously.

'We're getting off the subject. So, Kagome,' Bubbles started, 'tell me about yourself.' He examined her face. 'Are you, happy?'

Kagome gave the social worker a huge, cheesy, postcard smile, before returning her gaze and her attention to her dirt pile. 'I'm adjusted.' She started disinterestedly. 'I eat three square meals a day, I regularly attend school but not presently as it is holidays right now, I cleverly balance and maintain my shrine duties towards the two shrines as well as participate in activities in the local community,' she glanced sideways to Sango for inspiration, who was in the process of pumping her fist into the air behind Bubbles. 'And I get disciplined?'

Sango stopped celebrating, but Kagome shrugged.

'Yeah, it's a good short leash she keeps me on. In fact, it's hanging off the top of the stairs as we speak.'

Sango wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She jumped forward. 'Kagome, quit kidding around!' She forced a laugh. 'You know that thing's only there to help the banister stay up!'

Kagome looked pensive for a moment, before obviously remembering. 'Oh yeah!'

She then plugged her earbud back in, and went back to sweeping sourly in a different, more forward corner of the shrine.

Bubbles looked back at Sango with a grim face. 'Let me enlighten you onto your precarious situation of which you have found yourself.' He drew himself up, and he towered over Sango. 'I am the one they call when things go wrong. And they have indeed, gone wrong. I will be monitoring your situation for any futhur progress.'

He strode over to Kagome, and offered her a business card. 'Call me if you see the leash.'

She took it without looking or removing her music. 'Yup.'

Bubbles turned back to Sango. 'In case you were wondering, this did not go well. You have three days to change my mind. Good day.' And he strode around the building, to where his car was parked.

Sango stood stock-still and stared at the empty driveway for a good few minutes until the dark blue car appeared with a smooth purr, pulled out onto the road, and disappeared over the hill.

Then, she snapped.

She span on her foot and seized Kagome, dragging her broom and all up to the house, to the interested tourist family who were looking around the shrine.

'S-Sango!' Kagome stumbled, pulling out her headphones awkwardly.

But Sango didn't say a word until they were safely up the stairs, across the porch, through the front door, and it was securely shut behind them.

'What is your problem?' Kagome exclaimed.

'What is  _your_  problem?' Sango shot back, releasing her in favour of running her fingers through her hair. 'First of all, why didn't you wait for me at the school?'

Kagome shuffled uncomfortably. 'Nothing you need to concern yourself with.'

'You should've waited for me there!' Sango almost shouted, wrenching her fingers out of her hair, and taking a few strands with them.

'It's nothing!'

'And why did you even talk about that old dog leash thing to the social worker? Did you even understand how he would have taken that?'

'I didn't think, okay?' Kagome shouted back. 'I've had a crap day, and all I wanted was for everyone to leave me alone!'

'But you knew that the social worker was going to be here! Fine, throw your tantrum, do whatever you want, but not in front of the social worker! Do you not understand?' Tears were welling up in Sango's eyes, and she could see she wasn't alone in that aspect. 'Do you want to be taken away?'

But Kagome's blotched cheeks were still flushed with rage, and she stormed up the stairs, making as much noise as she could.

'Fine!' She yelled back, quickly reaching the top step. 'You'll be happier when I'm gone!'

The red had fallen from Sango's eyes, however. 'What about a rabbit instead...?'  _Of you leaving_ , but she slammed a hand over her own mouth, realizing the second meaning.

But it was too late, Kagome was at the door, and almost screeching. 'Fine! That's just perfect!' And she slammed the door as hard as she could, the woodwork of the banister shaking precariously.

Sango slipped into the lounge room, listening to the sounds of her younger sister rage upstairs, sank onto the couch, and cried.


	6. Falling Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little darker version of Stitch, wouldn't you say?

_Tap tap tap_ ,

Kagome looked up, and the door opened quietly, revealing Sango, and a pizza box on her fingertips.

'Hey', Sango said, balancing the pizza box on the dresser and opening it, revealing the local pizza place's seafood delight. Kagome's favourite. 'I brought pizza,' she started tentitively.

Kagome looked away sullenly, but then looked back, pulling herself upright to sit on her bed. 'I caused a fight at class today.'

Sango looked back at her, seperating two plastic plates. 'What happened?'

'I slapped Erica so hard she had concussion.'

Sango raised her eyebrows. She was looking how she felt; impressed. She waved it away when she noticed it. 'Why?'

Kagome seemed to fill with indignation for a moment. 'She was saying terrible things about,' but then she deflated, flopping back down on her bed. 'People treat me different.' She said in a low tone.

Sango joined her, offering a pizza slice. 'They just don't know what to say.' She comforted, before hesitating. 'I'm sorry for those things I said earlier.'

Kagome took the slice. 'I'm sorry for being so unhelpful, and forgetting about the stove on my way out this morning.' She drew her knees into herself. 'Are you still getting rid of me, and getting a rabbit instead?' She pressed her lips together, in an obvious attempt not to cry.

'Oh, Kagome,' Sango said, putting her own slice down and wrapped her arms around the girl. 'You know I didn't mean that one bit.'

Kagome cried into her shoulder for a long few minutes, until she slowly had the energy to compose herself, while her tears dried on Sango's ruined shirt.

Sango rubbed her back comfortingly. 'I'm so sorry.' She said, as Kagome leant back. 'I'll try to do less yelling in the future.'

'I'll try not to hospitalize anyone else.' Kagome smiled back, and Sango blanched.

'What?'

Kagome shrugged uneasily. 'Erica wasn't,' she said, 'but it was kind of a close call.'

Sango opened her mouth to reprimand her, but then the lights flickered, and with a rumble like thunder, the power cut off momentairily.

The two girls looked up and out of the window, where a dim, yet increasingly brighter green light was eminating from something falling to earth outside.

'A shooting star!' Kagome exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

'I don't think that's,' started Sango, who stood as well, but Kagome had already punched her fist into the air.

'I called it!' Kagome immediately started shoveling Sango out of the room. 'Get out, get out!'

Sango grinned wickedly for a second, before leaning all of her weight onto Kagome. 'Help! Gravity, is, increasing on me,'

'No it's not!' Kagome retorted, shoveling harder towards the door. 'Move your butt!'

'It is too, Kagome, the same thing happened yesterday,' Sango said, slumping further, until Kagome gave up, swept her older sisters' feet out from under her and carried her princess style out of the door. 'You asked for this!'

And she unceramoniously dumped her on the passageway, shutting the door smartly behind her.

Sango sat up, rubbing her prosterior, before reoping the door a crack.

'It's me again,' Kagome's voice drifted out to her. She sounded so old, so serious.

It was hard for Sango to tell who was the older sibling sometimes.

'I need someone to be my friend. Someone who won't run away, and doesn't care that I'm Japanese in an ex-invaded land...'

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, something crashlanded into the mountainside.

And from the burning, green-flaming wreckage a creature pulled itself forth, laughing maniacally.

Most of the creature's clothes had either been singed or torn off, leaving it shirtless, one pant leg ripped above its knee.

It strolled from the wreckage, sticking its opposable thumbs into what remained of the tie that held its pants up.

It walked leisurely through the undergrowth, kicking up mud and catching insects with its sharp reflexes as it went.

At one point it came across what the locals would refer to as a frog, wihch made an uncertain _croak_ as the creature knelt before it.

It sniffed it carefully, (the creature to the frog and not the other way around,) before prodding it, then picking it up carefully between two fingers.

It squeezed it slowly until the frog squeaked in distress, when the creature grinned.

It flicked the smaller, now much relieved creature away.

Who hopped into the distance as fast as his little froggy legs could carry him.

The creature grinned a little further, watching the amphibian disappear from his sight.

It waited for a long, long moment, before disappearing, chasing after the frog once again.

The frog gave a terrified shriek as it was plucked from its hiding place, and brought to the face of the creature, who bore an amused smile.

The frog once again slipped from its fingers and fled in a different direction, but this game of hunting continued for the longest time of that frog's life.

But the creature was bored now, so he killed the creature between his claws.

The little frog screeched in his final moment, causing the creature to flatten his ears against the horrid noise.

Disgustedly, it tore the remains apart as it moved forward again, flicking bones and guts alike to its sides like a maiden plucking petals from a flower.

The trees suddenly opened up and the creature was able to see the sky once again, but it took no notice of the faraway, foreign stars. Instead it chose to flick and clean its claws, completely uncaring of the foreign planet it had found itself on.

Even the real, living creatures around it held no interest, such as the tiny insects, or the smaller creatures, or even the things of varying size that the earthlings would call trees, that were coloured with a new colour that the creature had not seen before, bar the flaming engines that brought it here.

However this strolling did not make it far, because as it was walking down what seemed to be a large path of some kind, whilst whistling in fact, it was solidly and unceramoniously hit by a truck.

* * *


	7. Dog Pound

The town of Anahola's animal shelter was an old vet practice, and as such had enough animal paintings and memorobilia to possibly, say, start a shelter.

It was a low, wide building that, like the rest of the town, was surrounded by coconut trees and undergrowth, and fresh on this tuesday morning, two girls were stepping onto the shaded porch.

'Sango I thought you said we were going to get food?' Kagome questioned as she opened the creaky door to the shelter, she'd never actually been inside the building before.

'We are, we are, I just thought we could get something else instead.' Sango smiled back, approaching the counter.

'...are we getting a dog?' Kagome slowly questioned.

Sango nodded enthusiastically. 'Yeah we're getting a dog!'

'...why?'

'Because that way we'll have some security around the house, if we train it to not leave the property it can mind the shrine as well, and it'd be really fun!'

Kagome shrugged, but Sango could tell that she was getting excited about the idea too.

'Can I help you with anything?' Came the assistant, who had just stepped in from the back area.

'Yes,' Sango leant on the desk. 'We'd like to adopt a dog.' She paused for a moment. 'Something, sturdy, something that doesn't require a lot of maintenance,' she started, as Kagome looked around.

The assistant noticed her standing awkwardly, and gestured aroud the desk towards the door to the back room. 'Do you want to go and have a look?'

Kagome started slightly at being addressed, but stepped forward and into the bricked room.

The back room filled a large majority of the building, and like the building outside appeared to be, it was low and wide, but with no ceiling to speak of the beams of the roof were exposed. The walls were all brickwork, and was broken down into smaller, almost cubicles that seemed to be entirely empty.

The creature's eyes snapped open, and in an instant he was in a crouching position, while it's mind took its moment to catch up and process.

It fould itself to be in a small, bricked room, with a metal, mesh gate that seemingly held the purpose of keeping it in.

What utter nonsense.

With an easy, loping bound he was resting atop the bricked walls, and in the next second he had located a window and slid through it silently, its easiest escape yet.

It's instincts screeched and it flattened itself against the wall of the building, and in the next instant there was a scorch-mark that would have gone straight through where it had been standing.

Searching out for any scents or sounds that stood out, was almost, _almost_ useless due to the fact that almost everything was new here, but the chuckle from further up the hill was obvious.

It peered around the corner of the building, to see someone straightening.

The creature examined this curiosity. The newcomer had precisely the same hair colour as the creature itself, and seemed to be arranged the same way. Two arms, two legs, a face with eyes, nose, and a mouth near the chin.

His scent and its own were extroadinarily similar, its instincts told him they were related, but not entirely. But there were differences as well. His ears were different, seated on either side of his head like the few it had seen back at the galactic federation.

_Wait_ , it thought, _I know this person from the trial. He was seated next to the Grand Councilwoman, the one who was causing a fuss?_

It peered around the corner again, to see him approaching, with some difficulty as there was a smaller creature struggling to hold him back, making noisy complaints as it did so.

'Sesshomaru?' It questioned, and the newcomer lifted its chin in response.

'You dare speak the name of your higher-up?' Sesshomaru replied. 'I should kill you where you stand.'

However the smaller creature had momentairly succeeded in halting him, and they spoke with quieter, uninteresting words, while the creature slipped back through the window.

Back inside, there was someone speaking.

It dropped back into the enclosure it woke up in, pondering its situation, before actually paying some semblance of attention to the person who had just entered the room.

It had to figure a way out of there, and it had to come up with a plan.

it wrapped its claws through the mesh and looked around for inspiration.

When it's eyes fell on a poster down the walkway, where there was a depiction of two creatures seemed to be embracing in some sort of, well, friendly embrace.

The creature looked down at its claws, and back at the more familiar looking creature, what the locals would call a dog, with high-pointed ears and white, fluffy fur, albeit with more differences again, like much smaller fingers, and a tail.

It got onto all fours and shook itself off, causing what some would call its youki to lessen greatly, taking some its more threatening attributes with it.

Its claws shortened, it could feel its face structure changing slightly, its fangs shortening.

Once completed it sat on its haunches for a moment, examining its work, before reaching up and opening the door.

It loped out on all fours, balancing carefully on its knuckles and the balls of its feet, where it was spotted by the female who had been wandering around.

It wasn't sure how it had come to the conclusion that this dark-haired creature was female, or what in fact a female was, but it did know an unthreatening specimen when it saw one.

'H-hello?' She asked with a shaky tone, her face had whitened upon seeing the creature.

Mimicking her, it stood on its two feet, standing to its full height, which almost towered over her.

'D-, do you work here?' She took a visible step back. 'Um, I'm just here to look at the animals, but there don't seem to be any here today?'

It took a step closer, examining her face, defensive posture and scent thoroughly, before tilting its head to one side.

'Excuse me?' She addressed it, clearly wanting some sort of response.

'Hello,' it said, mouthing the word carefully, watching her intently.

'Okay, so you do talk,' she muttered, 'are you a worker here or what?'

'Or what?' It echoed.

Behind them, the door opened again, and it sank back to its fingertips as another female approached the girl.

'Have you found anyone you-' She suddenly noticed the creature, and froze, eyes fixing for the briefest second on the creature, before staring back at the original girl. 'What are you _doing?_ '

The original girl looked at her strangely. 'What? Who is this person?'

She looked back even more strangely. 'Um, that's a dog, dear.' But she shrugged. '-'

'Are you blind? What kind of a dog can talk?' She turned and looked at the creature. 'Go on, say something.'

It opened its mouth to say indeed something, but was cut off by the second woman.

'Dogs can't talk, dear.-'

The girl had drawn herself up, looking between the woman and the creature. 'Well then, I want this one.' To prove her point, she motioned for the creature to follow, and flounced past the woman and through the open door.

The creature looked at the woman for a long moment, before following smartly, leaving her to trail behind.

'But-but-but, we have better dogs, dear,' the woman tried, stepping into the front room where a third female was waiting.

'I'd imagine so,' the girl said, her eyes narrowing, but did not elaborate.

The third female caught sight of the creature at that point, in the best way that she could, as she seemed to be unable to focus on the creature. 'What _is_ that?'

'A dog, we think.' The woman replied hastily, before the girl could cut her off. 'But it was dead this morning!'

' _Dead_?'

'It was hit by a truck!' She elaborated.

The third woman sighed. 'Does it _have_ to be this one, Kagome?'

The girl, whom it supposed had the title "Kagome" nodded sternly. 'Yup. He's good. I can tell.'

The creature crept over to the window, watching keenly for Sesshomaru and the smaller creature, while the girls spoke of less interesting things, gathering around the desk.

'You'll have to think of a name for him,'

Kagome looked over at him at the window. 'His name is, InuYasha.'

The creature paused in its surveillance, and looked at her.

'Isn't that a bit, menacing sounding?' The woman replied, but was shut up by a glare. She shrugged. 'InuYasha it is.'

The creature, InuYasha, sounded out the new syllables silently, turning his attention back to the window.

'And there's a two dollar licence fee.' The woman continued.

The third woman pulled out some form of currency from her pocket, before being tapped on the elbow by Kagome. 'I wanna buy him!' She paused, 'can I borrow two dollars, Sango?'

Sango rolled her eyes, before handing the currency to her, who handed it to the bespecticaled woman.

The woman stamped the licence, and handed it over to Kagome. 'He's all yours.' She smiled.

Sango opened the front door, and allowed Kagome and the newly named InuYasha to go through first.

InuYasha stepped back outside into the fresh air, already noticing the lazer dot centred on his chest. He smiled.

Kagome moved forward, blocking both Sesshomaru and his weapon, which was when Jaken forced the weapon to fire harmlessly into a nearby tree.

_'Don't you remember our orders?'_ Jaken said urgently.

'Yes yes, get the hanyou.' Sesshomaru said, irritated.

' _And harm no one else.'_

'Tch.' He rolled his eyes. 'Using a human woman as a shield,' he said, no louder than his previous tone, but he had the attention of the hanyou, 'this is low even for you. Who would have thought it possible?' He started moving down the slope, towards the increasingly agitated looking creature, who while the other two girls had their attention diverted, gave him the finger.

Sesshomaru increased his speed, only to be shoved out of sight at the last second by Jaken.

On the porch, the assistant had come out, and squirted InuYasha with a spray bottle. 'Bad dog, fussing over nothing.'

InuYasha gave her a look of unadulterated murder through his soaked bangs, which had her cowering.


End file.
